Breakdown's Dark side?
by holmessophie97
Summary: Suddenly Breakdown has a dark side, he didn't even know he had a dark side...Not until now... Hurt/Romance...What will happen to our dear Breakdown? Read on to find out. Breakdown x Knockout!


A Show Just For Breakdown. (This story may contain some sexual scenes, do not like do no read!)(Also contains violence so please be aware.)

It had been a long and tiresome day for me, all I wanted to do was get back to my shared quarters and just straight on collapse on my berch. I was just on my way there when I heard some strange music.

_**Ohh oohh ohh ohh ohh oh, caught in a Bad Romance. (X2)**_

_**Rah rah ra ra aa ram ma ra ma ma ga ga uh la la, want your Bad Romance. (X2)**_

_**I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love. Love love love, I want your love...**_

It was then when I walked into mine and Knockout's quarters when I saw it...One damned Primus blowing sight, Knockout was pole dancing over _**My**_ berch and he didn't even seem to have a care in the world.

'What in the name of Primus are you doing Knockout?' It finally slipped and when it did it startled Knockout, which caused him to topple over my berch. Which I must admit was pretty funny.

'B.B. ? How long have you been here for?' Knockout asked me in a worried startle.

'I was here for nearly two breams now, anyway what the slag are you doing?' I asked still wondering why the frag Knockout was even pole dancing on _**My**_ berch anyway.

'Oh you mean the whole 'Pole dancing on your berch' thing, I was just...Err...It's...Err...Kinda...Err...hard to explain.' Knockout said but I didn't believe him for a second.

'Right and let me guess you got bored so you put on some human based music and started pole dancing on _**My **_berch and thought that I wouldn't catch you...Which I Did..' I had finally finished my anger speech when I realised I may of hurt Knockout's feelings by shouting at him.

'...Look Knockout I didn't mean to shout at you, but you know I get really pissed off when someone messes with my berch... I'm sorry if I upset you...Really I am, if there's anything you need just let me kn...Mmph?' Before I could finish my apology Knockout had grabbed me and yanked me into a kiss...

*Ok...what just happened? This...now this is just...Wow, I was expecting rage at least a hit or a week's banding from the berchroom...but this...I can't believe this, Knockout in all the mechs I've known...Is kissing me, Me out of all the mechs of Cybertron...Why me?*

By the time I had ended my little thinking sharade with myself Knockout had pulled me away, but before I could say much he bolted for it.

*Go after him you idiot!* and as soon as the thought was gone so was I, I bolted after Knockout but he was nowhere to be seen. The damned medic was fast when he wanted to be.

'Now where did that stubborn medic of mine go?' I asked myself before going to check the bridge. And as soon as I was gone, Knockout came out of his hiding place and went back into the Medical Bay. Just as I had suspected he would.

I came back from around my corner, when I felt the time was right. So I walked to the Med Bay, to only hear that annoying human music again. This time before walking in I went to check if it was in our berchroom or not.

Not surprisingly it was and guess what, Knockout was pole dancing on my berch..AGAIN!

One time I let it slip, but two friggin' times in a row...As soon as I get in there I will make sure that he never does it again.. Even if it means hurting Knockout to get what I want.

The door clicks open and as soon as it does I'm in the room, yet again surprising Knockout. But there's something different Knockout sees in me, something...which could mean trouble.

...

There was something off about him...Something was wrong with Breakdown, usually he's such a bright and cherry mech but now... It's not there, something's up with my Breakdown and I'm going to find out what!

'Breakdown...What's the matter, you don't seem like yourself...Tell me what's wrong'

...

Oh I'll show him what's wrong, I'll show him what's wrong and he'll see to it that it never happens again!

*Deep breath*...*Sigh*

'You wanna know what's wrong Knockout, I'll show you what's wrong.' I didn't know what I was saying. I was completely out of hand, I couldn't control myself...I couldn't stop.

This unknown thurst to show Knockout just how annoying and irritating it is when he messes up my berch. I didn't want to harm him but I couldn't stop myself...I couldn't stop my insane half of myself..I couldn't control my Dark side... I Just Couldn't Stop!

'Please calm down Breakdown, can't we talk about this?' Knockout's normally soft red Optics turned into a scared, terrified scarlet. He was scared I could see that, but my Dark side was taking over..I still couldn't stop it.

'Talk Knockout? Talk? That's all we have been doing, it's about time we got physical... I'll teach you for messing up my berch and maybe you'll learn _**NEVER TO DO IT AGAIN!' **_

That was it, all the troubles and all the struggles, everything we ever worked towards. Gone. Vanished before my very Optics, there was no way in the pit that Knockout will ever trust me after this. That's assuming my Dark side lets him live that is...

'No...Please...Don't do this Breakdown, please have mercy...No, Don't...Breakdown...NOOOARGHHHHHHH!' That's all I could hear the merciful screams of Knockout. The tortured. Screams of my beautiful cherry red sports car, all of this...All of this mess, all of this doing.. All under my handy work.

What Have I Done!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

...Silence...That deadly silence...I was worried, very worried in case my Dark side had killed my beautiful red medic... All I could hear was silence, the kind that says you're alone or maybe not...

I online my Optics, finally regaining myself. After what seemed like jours and jours of darkness and loneliness, I wake to see Knockout... Then I realize... He's dead.

He had to be, I couldn't hear the usual soft intakes and outtakes of Knockout.. I had done it..No screw that...My Dark side had done it, he took the only thing I cared about away from me..

I crawled over to a silent Knockout, looking at his beautiful peaceful face.

'At least your forever at peace, Sleep well Knockout.. May Primus forever protect your Spark' I said finally crying. I cried for what seemed like nearly 1 jour, when I heard something in Knockout corner.. Wait could it be? Knockout wasn't dead after all?

*Cough* *Cough* *Heavy intakes and outtakes*

'Knockout?' The moment I said his name he froze...Then looked at me... Looked me straight in my Optics.

' ? Why?' He was scared of me, I didn't blame him. For crying out loud I nearly killed him. But that voice, I couldn't bare the tone to his voice.

I knew it...He hates me, the lack of trust, the lack of hope and most of all...The lack of love...All this I could sense just from the tone of his beautiful voice.

'Knockout, I know you proberly hate me...I hate myself too, My Dark side...my uncontrolled self...he broke free and did this to you and I know it sounds farfetched, but it's the truth... Knockout admit it...You hate me now...Don't you?' I asked and at this Knockout's Optics widened...like he was shocked with what I had just said.

'Breakdown...I...Don't...Hate...You...I...Still And Always Will...Love You' Knockout said...I was shocked no screw that I was more than shocked I was so surprised by this, that I just couldn't believe it was real.

'Why? Why do you even love me? Even after all of this...You should hate me, If I were you...I know I would...' I said still pretty much shocked from the whole ' I Still Love You' thing.

'No you're wrong; I know that you would never harm me like this. And for that I love you, you're my whole world Breakdown...Without you...I...Wouldn't be the same...' Knockout said and had meant every last word. This surprised me even more I couldn't believe even after all of that, Knockout still Trusts me...still Believes in me...still Loves me...I was just so happy, but I still felt guilty for the earlier accident.

'After I get you fixed up, is there anything I can help you with...I'll give you anything you need' I said actually knowing were this is going to end.

'Mmm Anything?' Knockout smirks...That smile...I knew what that meant..He had something sexual based in his mind and I didn't like it.

...Later after I had fixed up Knockout...

'There you go Doc good as new again, no-one will even know this happened' I said just putting on the last coat of red paint onto Knockout's chassis.

'Thanks Breakdown, you're the best' Knockout said smiling at me that smile... Finally after so long... He smiled...at me...Just for me.

'Well what are friends for Knockout' I said smiling back, then without warning Knockout jumped onto me and pinned me down.

'Knockout! What are you doing?' I asked getting a really bad feeling about where this was going.

'You said 'I'll give you anything you need' and right now I need you.' Knockout said using my words against me.

*Sigh* 'At least tell me what you have in mind first.' I said trying to gain some knowledge on what was about to happen.

'Why don't I show you instead?' Knockout said, he flipped around until his aft was in my face.

Suddenly it hit me; he was planning to proberly pull off a 69 with me.

As soon as I had figured that out, so was my spike and all I could hear was the surprised mumbles from Knockout.

'Wow Breakdown you're so big and hard. *Lick* this should be fun' Knockout said and as soon as he did his small little mouth was over my spike.

I tried to hold it back but I couldn't because Knockout was too good, so after like two or three swift movements from Knockout and I'm already moaning.

*Moan* ' ...Ahh...is this...ah...all necessary?' I asked him through my pleasured moans and all I got for and answer was a harder suckle, with made me feel like I was falling heads over heels in pleasure.

Primus it felt amazing...I just couldn't believe this, Knockout was giving me a...err what do those humans call it...I think it's called a blow job or something.. Anyway it felt absolutely amazing...

I didn't want to leave poor Knockout unattended too, so I flipped back his port plating and slipped a digit inside.

*Moan* 'Ohh...Mmm yes, that's more like it...Ohh Breakdown don't stop...' Knockout's moans were gorgeous and that was an encouragement to give him more, which I did. I slipped another digit inside and pushed in deeper, also gaining more friction in the process.

*Moan* 'Ahh...*Pant*...Breakdown, ohh yes...ahh more...ahh' There it was that beautiful begging I wanted to hear, so I teased him for what he wanted.

'You want more eh? You'll have to ask me real nice for that babe' I said in a teasing tone of voice so Knockout could tell I was joking around.

'Oh ha ha very funny Breakdown, but just...ohh please...ahh...more...' After I decided I was tired of teasing I gave Knockout what he wanted.

I pushed my two digits in and out once then after I gained a little speed and went in deeper.

That did it alright, he was practically begging for more.

'Yes...ohh Breakdown, now let me return the favour' Knockout said and finally paying my spike some attention, he slipped his Glossa out and gave back all the pleasure that I had sent back to me.

*Moan* 'Ohh...Knockout...Mmm, this is better...ah...the two of us...ohh...working together to pleasure each other...Ohh, now this is something to...ahh...remember' I said after quite alot of moans I finally pulled off my sentence.

Knockout only mumbled in response before continuing with his task.

Finally after what seemed like nearly 2 or 3 jours of this, it finally subsided and we both just collapsed right there on the floor of Med Bay...

'Huhuhuhuhu... that was...ahh...amazing...' I said still pretty much tired from the earlier event.

'Yeah...huhuhu...It was...I love you Breakdown.' Knockout said flipping back around to face me and kissed me again.

...

*Gasp* 'Hmm, Knockout I love you too' I said returning the smile to Knockout.

'You have a cute smile you know, with your red face and golden optics along with a smile... It looks really cute.' Knockout said and I started blushing...

' Knockout...' I said still blushing.

...Later back at the Bridge...

'STARSCREAM!' A loud bellow was heard from the Bridge and can you guess who it was? That's right it was the one and only Lord Megatron. (Once known as the famous gladiator from Kaon...Megatronus.)

'What!?' Starscream shouted a reply to his leader.

'Go and get Breakdown for me will you...' Megatron said more like a request then an order.

'Yes my Lord' Starscream bowed and left for mine and Knockout's quarters.

...Back at the Med Bay...

*Knock* *Knock*

'I'll get it' I yelled since Knockout was in our quarters...

'Key!' I hear a yell and I answer the door to see it was Starscream.

'Yeah? What do you want 'Screamer?' I asked using Starscream's nickname.

'How many times do I have to tell you...DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyway Lord Megatron wishes to see you' Starscream said pretty much annoyed by what I called him just a nano-klick ago.

'Alright I'm on my way, I'm just gonna tell Knockout...Back in a sec' I said dashing off to where Knockout was located.

...

'Knockout' I said then waited paitently for an answer.

'Yeah' Knockout answered almost immediatly.

'I gotta go, Lord Megs wants to see me for some reason. 'Screamer's at the door, so can't be too long.' I said almost laughing when I heard Starscream yelling at me from the door in the other room.

'Key...I'll see ya soon yeah?' Knockout said smiling.

'Yeah Doc...See ya soon' I said giving Knockout a quick kiss on the forehelm and dashed off back to a waiting Seeker.

...

'It's about time...Now come, Lord Megatron is waiting.' That damned Seeker was so inpaitent sometimes...No Screw that he was inpaitent all the time, anyway not the point I wanted to know why Megatron summoned me..

By the time I finished thinking we both arrived before him...Megatron himself, we both bowed once we where at his very presents.

I kneeled down on one knee, you know to show respect to my superior, anyway Starscream was stood up next to Megatron when he said my name.

'Breakdown, you are proberly wondering why I sent you here' He said and he was right I was down right curioius on why he sent for me.

*Nod* I only give a simple nod before he continues.

'I summoned you here for a reason Breakdown, would you wish to know of that reason' He asked me, but I don't really think I should of answered that. Because the answer was pretty odvious but I did anyway.

'Yes my Lord' That's all I said before he continued once again.

'The reason that I summoned you here is...' He trails off making me worried in case I was in trouble.

...There was an Awkward Silence in the room, only for a couple of breams when Megatron broke it...

'Is...For a reward' He finally finished which surprised both me and Starscream.

'Reward? Not to question your afforaty Sir, but what has Breakdown done to gain a reward?' Starscream asked I didn't blame him for asking that, I wasn't quite sure why I gained such a thing from Megatron either.

'Unlike you Starscream, Breakdown has a means to stay loyal to me. Plus he has actually come back successful once and you...As far as I can tell have not' Megatron said this surprised me...He as going to reward me for Loyalty and one Successful mission?

'Excuse me but I have my reasons for leaving you know!' Starscream snapped back.

'Oh is that so?' Megatron asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

*Oh boy I may be here for a while* I thought as I watched the to biccering like an old Sparked couple.

The arguement only subsided when Megatron realised I was still there..

'Starscream, do us all a favour and leave' Megatron said turning his attention back to me.

...Starscream leaves in a hurried manner...

'Rise Breakdown' I stood just as I was ordered then waited...Just plain straight out waited...

'Good, now follow me' He walked to his throne (which was like two or three feet away) and stopped.

I followed suit and walked towards Megatron then stopped once there.

Megatron gave me a signal to copy his actions which where simple enough. First he sat on the throne and signaled me to sit...

Then I looked away then back at Megatron. I gave him a look with read...'_**Where?'**_... He looked at me then put his servoes on his lap, Which meant...'_**Right here'**_... I was shocked and turned away then back to Megatron again. This time my face read...'_**Are you sure?..I'm quite heavy you know'**_... Megatron looked at me in a funny manner and then said this...

'Yes I'm quite sure, trust me I had bigger mechs then you sit on my lap...I can handle it' Megatron said in an unfirmilliar tone of voice which I didn't seem to reconize.

'Okay...If you say so...' I said quickly doing as told, surprisingly Megatron was right. He was able to surport my waight without a problem.

'Exellent, now just relax this might hurt a little' He said making me confused until I had a sudden thought.

*No he couldn't be thinking about interfacing with me like this...Would he?* I thought and waited for any signs of pain but felt none.

'What are you planning to do my leage?' I asked really worried in case I was right.

'You'll see Breakdown, you'll see' Megatron smirking, then I got a really bad feeling...

*What will happen next?* I thought..

What do you think?

Stay tuned to find out.

T.B.C!


End file.
